inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Tobitaka Seiya
Tobitaka Seiya (飛鷹征矢) (dub name: Archer Hawkins) is one of the supporting characters in the Inazuma Eleven games and anime. He is a defender of Inazuma Japan. In GO he is a chef in Rairaiken. Profile Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! *''"A very mysterious youth who went by the name "Tobi the Kicker"'' Background Tobitaka used to be a gangster- type of person who was known as "Tobi the Kicker" due to his excessive use of his legs in fights. One day his legs were grabbed in a fight, and as he was about to be beaten up, Hibiki saved him and offered him the chance to play soccer, as he could see how much of an asset his kicks could be. As he had never played soccer before, Hibiki taught him to play soccer, and Tobitaka won a place in Inazuma Japan as a result of somehow 'shifting the air'; slowing down Dark Tornado until there is absolutely no more power around the ball. Appearance He has hair shaped like hawk wings, though a lot of fans depict his hair to be shaped like a moose's or a deer's horns. He has big black eyes. A habit of his is combing his hair often. He is also quite tall. Personality He's still rather like a gangster the first time and mostly quiet and sarcastic. After he joined Inazuma Japan, however, he was shown to be a person with a big heart, especially for Hibiki; when Hibiki was in the hospital he and Endou kept waiting until the last moment. Tobitaka is also a good at cooking , and maybe this is why he has a job as cooking in RaiRaiken in GO. Plot Season 3 Tobitaka is a slick punk from Raimon Town who leads a street gang and often gets into fights. He made a name for himself with his powerful kick and is discovered by Hibiki in the woods in the midst of another rumble with a rival gang. Hibiki urges Tobitaka to make "better use of that kick" and begins to teach him how to play soccer in secret. Tobitaka gets a shot at joining the country's national team, Inazuma Japan, and manages to get a spot for himself on the team. He did not play very well but he was able to make Dark Tornado powerless with the air pressure that he had created. Slowly but surely, he develops his skills and even becomes a role model of sorts to the young Toramaru. He's never seen without his trademark hair-comb. Before the Asia Finals of FFI against Fire Dragon, Inazuma Japan was harmed by a gang lead by Karasu, a former rival of Tobitaka, on their way to the stadium. Tobitaka bravely stood up and was going to let the team go on without him. Fortunately, Suzume's gang has also appeared, and helped the team to avoid conflict with Karasu. During the match, Tobitaka was able to master his hissatsu, Shinkuuma, wich was used to steal the ball from Suzuno Fuusuke, Haruya Nagumo and Terumi Afuro before they could have the chance of use Chaos Break. During the match against The Empire, he gives confidence to Tachimukai, which helped him master the technique Maou The Hand. Plot (GO) Tobitaka appeared in episode 28. He still has the same hairstyle, but because he uses a bandana he looks different. He is a chef just like Hibiki since he likes him so much, and Hibiki used to teach him all sorts of cooking in the past. He now owns Hibiki's restaraunt, Rairaiken which Amagi, Hikaru, and Shinsuke go to. He cooked for them; he also heard them talking about Raimon and how hard it is with Kidou as their coach. So he went to Kidou's office and brought him some food which he had cooked. He talked to him a bit and left, making Kidou remember their time with Inazuma Japan. He might appear again since Amagi, Hikaru, and Shinsuke already ate twice at his restaurant. Movie Inazuma Eleven the Movie: Attack of the Strongest Army, Ogre He helps and joins the Raimon Team to fight against Team Ogre along with Toramaru, Fideo, Hiroto, Fubuki, and Kanon. During the movie, when Team Ogre begins to hit Raimon's players with the ball, he is the only one who isn't hit. Later, he is able to stop Death Spear using his Shinkuuma. Game Appearance Character Sprite and Avatar Character View Hissatsu *'DF Shinkuuma' *'DF Hurricane Arrow '(Game, Neo Raimon form) *'DF Vanishing Cut' (GO Game) *'DF Dragon Storm' (GO Game) *'OF Judge Through '(Game) *'SH Hawk Shot '(Game) *'SH Death Sword '(GO Game) *'SH Denrai Houtou '(GO Game) *'SK Friendship '(GO Game) Keshin *'KH Ryukishi Tedis' (GO Game) Hissatsu Tactics *'HT Route Of Sky ' *'HT Dual Typhoon ' Quotes *''"Me, mess up? I'm Tobitaka Seiya! (To Himself) *"Captain, I'm happy you feel that way, but I'm not anyone worth knowing. If you'll excuse me..."'' (To Endou Mamoru) *"It's okay to mess up, as long as you give it your all!" (To Tachimukai Yuuki ) Trivia *Despite the Inazuma Japan soccer jersey not having any pockets whatsoever, it is unknown where Tobitaka gets his comb; he could not have held it in his hands, as it would have been too big to fit inside his fists in between matches. *"Taka" means hawk, which is a pun on his hairstyle, appearance and his dub name, Hawk'ins,'' *Also, the first part of his name, "Tobi", means kite meaning that his name is possibly derived from the Japanese proverb "a hawk born from a kite" (鳶が鷹を生む, tobi ga taka o umu). It normally means that an extraordinarily gifted child can be born from a mediocre past, likely referring to Tobitaka's gangster lifestyle before being discovered by Hibiki. *His character song in the '''Inazuma Eleven Character Song Original Album '''is " ''The Bad Boys Brother's Blues ~The Ocean and Manliness and Chivalry and Mohawk~/Bad Boys Brother's Blues ~Umi to Kan to Kyou to Mohikan~'" with Someoka, Tsunami, and Fudou. *Tobitaka first appeared in Inazuma Eleven GO at Episode 028 (GO) in Hibiki's restaurant. *He is a cook in Inazuma Eleven (GO) just like Hibiki in the past. *Even though he is a defender, he used to wear number 7, which is normally the number of a midfielder. But this may reference his hissatsu that always brings new hope to the team. *He can break rocks with his feet, as shown in Episode 71. This may be the why his friends call him "Tobi The Kicker". *His kicks have also been shown to neutralise the power of shots such as Dark Tornado and Triangle Z. *Although his name, hair style and movie intro are all related to hawks, he has no hawk related techniques in the anime. *He looks similar to Shian Haseru. Category:Characters Category:Defenders Category:Inazuma Japan Category:Raimon Category:GO characters Category:Midfielders Category:Inazuma Japan A Category:White Team Category:Wind Character Category:Neo Raimon Category:Raimon Dreams Category:Keshin User Category:Protagonist Category:Boys